A Slice Of Her Strange Life
by acompletenerd
Summary: Anya Marvel found out two weeks ago that she was related to Tony Stark. Yeah, it was a shock for her too. This is just a small story exploring their new sibling relationship. It is a one-shot based on my fan fiction "What it?". Feel free to read without reading the fan fiction, but there is not much context without it.


**A/N: This is a one shot based off my fanfiction 'What it?'. The setting is NYC, a few months before Avenger's movie takes place. In my story, Iron Man 2 never happened; Tony and Pepper are not together and Tony never had the poisoning. Also Tony built Stark Tower earlier. SPOILER alert, by reading this you will find out that Anya, the main character in my fanfiction, is related to Tony Stark. That was the first plot twist in the fanfiction. Enjoy. **

* * *

There was never a constant in Anya Marvel's life other than the inconsistency. Lying on her back in bed, staring at the white ceiling, she could help but think "how can this be real?" Anya found out only two weeks ago that she was related to Tony Stark. Now she was on pain medicine, lying in his guest bedroom at Stark Tower. SHIELD was the reason for her current condition. Well SHIELD and her own stupidity. A few days ago they showed up at her apartment and tried to forcibly take her for a "chat". She wasn't too thrilled about that and in the process of trying to escape she injured her feet to the point of being bed ridden for a week. Tony insisted she stay in the Tower till she was better.

Almost overnight Tony Stark went from being an aggravating hindrance in her life to a welcomed aggravating brother. She still couldn't believe it; well, that was untrue. She "believed" it because DNA testing and her birth certificate proved it to be true. It was just hard to grasp. She had wanted a sibling growing up. After wanting something for so long, giving the idea up, and then it actually occur; well, that caused slightly uncertainty but overall joy. Tony was…well…exhausting and annoying at times, but mainly amusing.

Anya had come to realize in this past week how much they actually had in common. They would be a good case study for nature vs nurture, she realized. They had the same smirk. Pepper pointed that out. They had some of the same habits- like sarcasm. Although, how Tony got his "I don't like to be handed anything' quirk was beyond her. They were different for sure. Anya was more into literature and Art while Tony was all about science, math and mechanics. All that information, Anya found out rather quickly. Upon "finding" his sister, Tony had been overly happy in sharing information about himself; mainly by texting, which started the day after they found out their common parentage.

On that thought about texting, Anya rolled off her back over to the side of her bed and grabbed her cell phone. It was 10am, way past time to get up. Technically, she was supposed to call someone to help her. The doctor said she shouldn't walk at all for a week….but then again it was day seven today. Done with the lack of independence, Anya decided she had enough. Sitting up on the bed, Anya lightly put her feet on the floor. She tested to waters, so to speak, and eased her weight on them. Feeling confident she stood up and hobbled, slowly over to the closet.

Anya had just changed out of her pjs and into a simple blue and white sundress when Tony came rushing into the room.

"What are you doing?!"

Anya froze, startled by his sudden appearance. It took her a moment to take in his appearance. He was covered in grease; wearing a led zeplin t-shirt and jeans. Something about his look made Anya think Peter Pan.

Recovering she asked, "Seriously?"

"Anya," his tone was borderline scolding.

"Tony, I was changing. Next time knock, please."

"Anya, you're not suppose to walk."

"It's been a week. So I am allowed to walk." She stated in a suborn tone.

" Anya," he sighed. He looked like a puppy, Anya decided. Stupid stupor older brother, she though. She knew she was going to lose.

"Fine," she sighed and held her right arm out, still bent at that elbow. Tony stepped closer and moved so her arm was around his neck. He bent down, lifted her up and carried her out of the room. They moved down the hall way and through another door into the common area/living room/kitchen on the floor.

The entire front wall of the room was glass, revealing a magnificent view of Manhattan. The kitchen was to her right and the elevator across. Tony sat her gently on the couch, which faced the giant TV mounted on the wall; the same wall that held the doorway to the hallway where they had just come from.

" I had assumed you would prefer this to your room," Tony stated as he set her down.

"That would be a correct assumption good sir," she replied. She didn't feel it was worth the effort to be upset at him; it's not like it would change anything. After a second she added, "You know Tony, for someone portrayed as a jackass playboy you actually are quite sweet."

"Huh? Sweet? Me? Charming, gorgeous and funny yes, but I have never been described as of sweet."

Anya rolled her eyes, "I won't tell anyone."

Obviously feeling awkward by the complement Tony made an exit,"Well I have to get back to work, need anything?" The man always acted pompous, but he had trouble taking a heartfelt compliment.

"No, I am fine, thanks."

The moment Tony left Anya called Jarvis. " Jarvis, is pepper in the building?"

"Yes, Ms. Marvel. She is in her office on the 14th floor."

"Would you please ask her to join me whenever she has some free time?"

"Yes, Ms."

"Thanks Jarvis."

Picking up the remote by the couch, Anya flipped through the channels before landing on the Jetsons. Around 30 minutes later, the elevator door opened to revel an impeccably dressed Pepper Potts who looked every bit the CEO in a dark blue dress suit.

"My apologies Anya, I had to finish something. How can I help?"

"Its fine, I know you're busy. As for the help, I need you to help me escape." Pepper let out a chuckle.

"What did Tony do?"

"Ordered Jarvis to tell him if I walked on my own and then burst into my room when Jarvis turned me in." Sure, Tony didn't admit to that, but how else could she explain him rushing in her room a few moments after she got up and walked.

Pepper shook her head, "Ah Tony."

"So will you help?"

"I will, but you have to deal with Tony afterward."

Anya grimaced at the thought, "Okay. So what is the plan?"

"Jarvis, tell Tony I am taking Anya out for food."

"Yes, Ms. Potts"

"Now, where did Tony put your wheel chair?"

"No idea. I think he hid it in the closet." The doctor had given Anya the wheelchair, but Tony took it away after taking her up to the top floor. He said with her accident-proneness and being a danger magnet, she was better off without it.

"Jarvis, where is Anya's wheelchair?"

"In the hallway closet, Ms. Potts."

Anya let out a sigh. Around fifteen minutes later, Anya was out of Stark Tower in Ms. Potts car. True to her word, Pepper bought her food – groceries- and then had Happy take them to Anya's apartment. She let Anya walk, but insisted she take the wheelchair with her just in case.

The adventure ended with Anya laying on her couch watching Dr. Who and feeling like Rapunzel after she left the tower; the whole 'best day ever' and 'I'm a despicable daughter' kept playing in her head. Except it was 'sister' rather than 'daughter'. Thankfully, Tony didn't have the same reaction as Mother Gothel. He just called her cell. He was pissed she left without saying anything, but after a long _long _discussion that consisted mostly of him yelling, he admitted to understanding why she left. It helped that she threatened to put My Little Pony stickers on his suit if he forced her to come back.

She sure had a strange life.

* * *

**A/N: That is it. Not much of a plot line, but that is what one-shots kind of are anyway. For context please read my fan fiction 'What it?' Also don't worry to much about knowing one of the first twists, there are a lot more in my story. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
